Stranded: A SpideyNova Fanfic
by Live-Love-and-SpideyNova
Summary: During a fight with Goblin, Spider- Man is thrown into the Hudson. Nova gets out of the fight to save Spider-Man. Nova manages to save Spider-Man, but he doesn't know that he is swimming really fast, so they end up in a jungle- like area without out communicators. They try to find a way out, but Spider-Man is injured. Rated T just because I can!
1. Chapter One: Spider-Man

HELLO! I'm Daniela Batha! I posted this on Wattpad and people were like 'post this on !' so HERE IT IS!

I shot a web at a street post and then I heard the sweet, sweet sound of James Jameson. I smacked my hand to my forehead, sliding it down my face.

"IT'S UP TO YOU THE GOOD PEOPLE OF NEW YORK CITY TO REPORT THAT WALL CRAWLING MENUS SPIDER-MAN!"

"Hey Jameson! Can't you take a break!" I know he can't hear me but he knows what I would say if he were here. It started to pour down rain and it became difficult to see. The Try Carrier isn't that far away, but with this rain it felt like miles. I shot another web and heard a thump along with it.

"I heard the sound of the engine, but I don't see the-" *Thud* "Today, is JUST not my day!"

I climbed up the side of the wall, "I know there's a vent somewhere..." I pressed my hands on the side wall, pulling open a vent.

I slid down the vent, landing with a thump. I looked down the hallway. I frowned when I saw no one working or walking down it.

Shrugging, I shot a web, heading for the training room. The training room was half way across the try carrier when the red blinking lights came on. _Oh come on! Can't I get some extra training time without Nova?! _ Apparently not!

It stopped... Then I heard that twisted laughing, the stuff from nightmares. I shot a web where the noise was coming from.

I know he wants to kill me, but I got to help! I was almost there... I got to the room it was coming from, and of course... it was the weapons valet! I kicked down the door, smoke poured out. I saw a couple blasts from Nova, and and Iron Fist's well... fist...

"Iron fist! Nova! White Tiger! Power-man! Come here!" I called to them.

I heard Nova's shrill girly voice reply, "Were a little busy over here!"

Do I have to do everything myself? I jumped into the smoke cloud, it stung my eyes.

I called back to the team, "Nova! Shoot a beam so I can see where you are!"

"Got it!" through the smoke I saw a blue flash of light, I dashed towards it, at that same moment something grabbed my arm and pulled my away from the smoke. He threw me too the side.

"Now...Spider-man... I am here for one reason and ONE REASON ONLY; TO KILL YOU! If you even try to fight back, I will destroy this entire ship piece by piece! The smoke you see behind me is a toxic gas that will eventually it will paralyze them... So make your choice… Choose wisely, because it may be your last!'' the Goblin said, adding his maniacal laugh to the horrid mixture.

I looked at the cloud of smoke behind him, my friends and everyone on this ship was about to die if I chose to fight him. There's nothing I could do but say yes.

"You got me goblin... Now do what you want with me but don't hurt these people" I braced myself for pain,

"Now...Now...That's what I like to hear... But I have just one plan, TIE YOU DOWN AND LET YOU SINK TO THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN! " his voice was pounding my ears, he grabbed my shirt and jumped on his rocket, he blasted a hole in the side wall and crashed through the hole.

I was terrified. We flew about to the deepest part of the Hudson River. He lifted me up to the height of his head and held me by the wist. He tied two huge metal weights to my feet, and roped my hands together.

"You'll never get away with this... " I stopped, Well at least I'll see uncle Ben, and the team will be safe.

"Do me a favor and DIE!" He let go of my shirt. Stupid gravity!

I started to gain speed as I meet my doom. I tried to pull my arms out of the rope, but that green booger makes a good knot. I tried to shoot a web at well... anything. It was no use, then I remembered. _The S.H.I.E.L.D watch!_ I tapped it with my left hand, I was running out of time. Please someone pick up the call.

"SPIDER-MAN! IS THAT YOU? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" It was Iron Fist.

"Yes its me! Hurry! The goblin tied weights to my feet and is trying to drown me-" I felt the cold water rush agents my face,arms, and legs. under the water I could hear Iron fist trying to talk to me, I thrashed around trying to break free, but I heard Iron Fist say one thing loud and clear.

"Nova... Is... Coming... To save you..."

Thank the gods! I'll be okay. I shook my head, I was running out of air, I began to feel light headed, I wasn't even that far down in the river. I heard a huge boom, I looked up. I saw Nova, he was flying frantically to me. He couldn't see it, but I was smiling under my mask. I closed my eyes.

The last thing I heard was… "WEB-HEAD!"

Wow... COMMENT! AND DON'T YOU _DARE _GO AND READ THIS ON WATTPAD IF THIS IS YOUR FIRST TIME READING THIS!

~LIVE, LOVE, AND SPIDEYNOVA (That's my sign-off from Wattpad, I decided I would use it here too!)


	2. Chapter Two: Nova

"WEB-HEAD!" I screamed as I flew as fast as I could. He was most likely dead now, I told myself. No one can stay under water that long.

I gasped as soon as I hit the water. It chilled me to the bone. No wonder Peter didn't die yet. PETER ! Stupid, Stupid, STUPID! I screamed at myself.

I saw a body in the water. It was blue and red and it was sinking fast. IT WAS THE WEB-HEAD!

I pushed myself to the limit. Swimming faster than I ever have before.

Darn you Peter, I thought. He had been underwater for quite a long time. Such a long time that he could be... NO SAM DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT.

Finally, I managed to grab the fabric of his body stocking.

A warm feeling filled my heart.

I think that weird feeling inside me is joy. Why would I care if Web-head dies? The truth or the thing I'm supposed to say? The truth is that I have a crush on Web-head for as long as I've known him. And that's been a long time.

I managed to grab Spidey's hand. I swam as fast as I could to the surface. Spider-man hadn't move a single bit ever since I grabbed him, which filled my body with fear. I swam faster, trying to keep Peter alive.

I gasped as I hit the surface, but Peter stayed as limp as a doll.

"Yo, Web-head! Wake up!" I said as I shook him. Not a sound came out.

"Uh, Web-head? Now would be a good time to wake up!" I continued to shake him. An idea popped into my head. I took his mask off. Underneath was a sight that scared me back to Fury. Peter's lips were BLUE. Physically blue. His face was paler than white.

I'll be the first to admit that I panicked a bit.

I grabbed his chin-by the way, I was blushing while I did that- and gently tilted his head up. I placed my ear to his chest while I blushed an even deeper pink.

Thank god, I thought. At least he was breathing.

"NOVA, COME IN!" My communicator shouted. I quickly removed my ear and hand from Spidey. I left him floating by flying up a bit.

"Yea?" I said into my communicator.

"Did you get Peter?" Iron Fist asked. Of course he would ask that, Spider-Man is their leader, after all. Their smart, handsome leader. Idiot, I scolded myself. Why would he go for a guy like me?

"Yes, but he's paler than white and his lips are literally blue," I told them.

Iron Fist's eyes widened.

"Get him back to headquarters, NOW," White Tiger broke in.

"Well, how do I find headquarters? And Spidey here isn't helping at all here, being unconscious and all, ya know," I countered.

"SPIDER-MAN IS UNCONSCIOUS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?! " White Tiger screamed.

"You never asked…" I replied.

White Tiger glared through mask.

"What do see?" She asked.

"Nothing but water for miles, and the occasional fish here and there," I answered, taking a look around the area.

"Do you still have that backpack I gave you before you left?" Iron Fist broke in.

I nodded.

"Good... Nova...me..." Iron Fist said, though it was very broken.

"The communicator is breaking up," I informed him. No answer. Nothing.

All of a sudden, something hit green me, and then the world went black.

"Ugg," I said as I dragged myself into sitting position. I looked around the area.

A/N: OKAY! I fixed the problem! :)

Review and tell me if you like!

~Live-Love-and-Spideynova


	3. Chapter Three: Spider-Man

I woke up with my head in Nova's lap. Strangely, I didn't move to show him that I didn't want my head in his lap.

I looked at Nova. His eyes when trained on something. I looked to where he was looking. It appeared to be the entrance of a cave.

"You idiot," Nova's voice said. HE ACTUALLY SOUNDED SOFT AND ... CARING... wow.

"You could have died!" And his voice is back to normal now.

"Well, we can't all live through missions, ya know," I said, though it sounded more like a croak.

"Rest and save your voice, Web-head," Nova replied, absentmindedly stroking my hair. I opened my mouth to tell him that he is stroking my hair, but I close it because I think I actually like it.

"Okay," I croaked.

"I told you not to talk, Web-head!" Nova scolded me.

"Well, Bucket-head, how...mth!" I said that last part because Sam clamped a hand over my mouth.

"I don't mean like not to talk at all. I mean just rest your voice for a while, smart one," he snapped harshly.

"Harsh," I croaked.

"Will you just listen to me for once?!" He snapped again, except harsher.

My eyes widened at the harshness of his voice. My chest felt tight. I was silent for a long time.

"Webs?" Nova asked softly. I wasn't paying attention.

"Webs?" Nova asked, louder this time.

I didn't answer because my spidey sense was going crazy, and that means some bad guy was about to kill me.

"Webs, I'm going to check out this island, stay here," Nova said as he eased my head out of his lap.

"No!" I snapped, grabbing his hand. That made his eyebrows go up.

"Why?" He asked, sitting back down, smirking.

;w; ;w; ;w; ;w;

A/N: So... sorry this was short, I put the same exact story I wrote one wattpad on here

I hope you like this story so far!

~Live-Love-and-Spideynova


	4. Chapter Four: Nova

"Ummmm," Peter stuttered. I personally thought it was cute when he stutters.

I laughed halfheartedly. "Okay, I'll stay web head."

Well so much for getting far away...

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. I sighed.

"Umm..." I started. Oh great now I'm stuttering too.

"Pete I sorta-" Darn! Just as I was about to say it.

"Where are you little Spider?" A cold and annoyingly familiar voice questioned in a creepy tone, like a stalker.

I suppose he is a stalker, I thought. He lives to kill Peter.

While I was lost in thought, Peter hoisted himself up with much difficulty.

He ran out of the cave and I had no choice but to follow him.

Three words. Three simple words. I. love. you. And yet it was the hardest thing in the world to say.

I have always wondered how Peter would react. Most likely, he will laugh at me and say in a dull voice, 'Nice joke, Nova. You're so funny.'

"Sam!" Peter shouted. I jerked my head up.

I felt my body being grabbed roughly.

I looked up, and found myself face to face with a furious Peter.

I blushed deeply because of the close proximity of our lips.

He swung me to a tree sorta like Tarzan.

"You're blind! Did you no see the Ockobot coming at you?! You could have been killed!" He shouted, grabbing my shirt roughly.

"Epp!" I said undignified manner.

I was scared what he was going to do. Instead of slapping me like any sane person would do in this situation, he do the last thing I would expect him to do.

I felt his lips touch me in an electrifying spark. I've imaged this for months, and yet it was surprising.

A/N: BWHAHAH! I love cliffhangers :~)

Review!

~Live-Love-and-Spideynova


	5. Chapter Five: Spider-Man

I. Kissed. Him. HOW COULD I DO THAT!? Do I want to ruin our friendship!? Apparently.

I pulled away and shook my head. No, just forget all of this happened. Just forget it.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Sam looked at me with wide eyes.

"Why?" He squeaked.

"Why what?" I asked confused. He's probably going to hate me. What the heck possessed me to kiss him.

"Sorry. Sam, it means nothing. Nothing. Just forget it happened," I rushed to mend my mistake.

"Forget that?" He asked.

"Yes! It was just a spur of the moment! It meant nothing," I exclaimed.

I stared at Sam, waiting for his answer. His face changed from expression to expression. From love sick to hurt to an expression that I couldn't read.

"What if I don't want to?" He asked.

I blinked once.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"I said: I don't want to forget," he said, looking at me with a sorta frightened expression.

"..." I stared at him with my mouth open.

"You don't?" I murmured.

"No," he said in a defiant voice.

"W-what do you mean?" I mentally cursed myself for stuttering. This can't be happening, this can't be happening. HOW IS THIS HAPPENING!?

I never thought he liked me back.

"I mean that... I like you, Peter Parker," he stated.

"You l-like me?" I asked.

"Yes, you idiot!" He glared at me.

"Well, I like you too, buckethead," I slipped in my favorite nickname for my ... new boyfriend... I guess.

"Really?" Wow this is awkward, so I did the only sane thing, I kissed him again.

Sam's eyes widened, so I just pushed into him harder, even though my ribs were starting to hurt again. Oh just kiss back, you idiot!

Soon, he did. His hands snaked around my waist and soon I was pressed against Nova's chest. The kiss had long ended, but he didn't let go and frankly I didn't want him too.

He coughed. "Let's get back to the cave." I pulled away.

"Right."

I think I blushed a bit when Sam took my hand and floated a bit off the ground. It took a little while to get back to the cave.

When we walked in, I certainly didn't expect my least my favorite green villain standing there.

HEY Y'ALL! So! Like I said on wattpad, this summer I'm dedicating myself to my writing, mostly cause I'll be in Albania all summer!

REVIEW AND FANGIRL(OR FANBOY)

~Live-Love-and-Spideynova


	6. Chapter Six: Nova

OH. COME. ON! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME! CAN'T I JUST HAVE _ONE_ MOMENT OF HAPPINESS!? _One moment._ Just one freaking moment.

_Calm down, Sam. Don't blow it now._ I told myself.

Peter on the other hand was downright calm. How can he be so calm at times like these?! Yet another reason why I love him.

"How can you be so freaking calm?" I asked him as we ran for our lives, and yet we were still holding hands.(A/N: AWW! :3)

"I don't know. You might want to start flying now," He said, turning his head back for a second.

"Why-" I started and ended up cursing instead. Another bomb flew over our heads, hitting the branch near Peter.

"I really suggest you start flying _right now_ if you value your life," Peter said after mumbling an awful long stream of cuss words. He was really creative with those cuss words.

"Sam!" Peter shouted, alarmed. I wiped my head towards him and saw that he was fighting a large Octobot.

I ran over to him and picked him up bridal style as a green ball was about to hit him.

"My hero," Peter muttered, obviously annoyed that I saved him.

"Aww is little Spidey sad that I saved him?" I asked childishly.

"You idiot," Peter muttered, smacking my arm playfully.

After a few minutes later, I found a nice cave on top of one of the many hills this island had.

"Think we'll be safe here?" Peter asked.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his neck.

"Yep, we'll be fine- Oh, gods why?" I said unwrapping my arms from Peter and smacking myself in the face.

"Wait here, I forgot our survival backpack," I said. "I'm such an idiot."

Peter laughed. That sweet little laugh of his. He walked over to me and hugged me, kissing my cheek afterwards.

"Hurry back. We don't know how many other idiotic people with horrible reasons to be villains are here."

I laughed at his description of the villains we fight.

I smiled at him and took off.

I finally found my way to the cave. It looked horrible.

The goblin had ripped up the area I set up as a bed.

I lit my hand and walked carefully over to the place I hid the backpack.

_Okay. Backpack check. _I thought as I flew out of the cave.

I chose to fly the most difficult route, just encase someone wants to hurt my little Peter.

I groaned to myself. Since when had I become so possessive of him. Probably when _he _made the the first move and not me.

Within six minutes, I was back at the hill-top cave I would soon call home.

I walked in and saw Peter was hanging upside down on the ceiling.

"You're back early," he muttered, sleepily.

I looked at him with a deadpan expression. "How can you sleep upside down?"

"..." He just looked at me.

"What? Do you want me to call you Vampire-Man instead of Spider-Man? Cause I'm pretty sure that spiders don't sleep like Dracula," I joked.

"Haha, that's so funny I forgot to laugh," He said while holding back his fit of laughter.

He climbed down and pulled me in a hug.

He yawned five seconds later.

"I can fix that," I said as I pulled out a blanket.

Peter smiled at me. "Okay, give me as sec," he said, walking out side. Probably just making a cover for the cave.

I pulled out the two pillows and by the time Peter had created a cover for the cave using boulders, rocks, and pebbles stuck together, I had a decent looking place to sleep.

He walked in and laid down next to me, snuggling into my chest and tangling his legs with mine. I wrapped my arms around him and within a few seconds, I heard his small snores.

I smiled. Maybe, just maybe, things were looking up.

**A/N: SO YOU LIKE CHAPPIE? IS that a YES or a NO I hear? **

**Review!**

**~Live-Love-and-Spideynova**


	7. Chapter Seven: Sam

Sam

My eyes flickered open. I reached for Peter. To my surprize, he wasn't laying next to me.

Alarmed, I shot up, my eyes quickly scanning the cave.

I froaned when I couldn't find him anywhere in the cave.

Where could my little spider be? I swear to the gods if anyone injures him... Ugg! Calm down, Sam. There's barely anyone else on this island.

Wait! Did I just call him my little spider? I really have to stop getting so possessive with Peter.

The mess of rock and web fluid caught my attention. Wrinkling my brow, I walked over to the little entrance/exit hole that Spidey created.

I managed to squeeze through, but just barely. I found Peter perched on a branch, surveying the area. His body seemed to be rigid and ready to jump if someone decided to ambush him. How cute.

I flew up to the branch, landing next to him.

"Hi," I started once I got myself comfortable. Peter continued to stare. He still had his mask off, probably still in the backpack.

I poked him in the shoulder, startling him. His head whipped towards me and he had a relieved expression on his face.

I looked at him with confusion clearly in my face.

He quickly replaced the expression with a smile and sat down, kissing my cheek lightly.


	8. Chapter Eight: Peter

"Oh, hey Sam," I said after kissing his cheek.

"So why aren't you sleeping?" Sam asked, looking at me with an expression I never thought he had. Concern, but I see more than concern within his expression. I saw love. Adoration. Caring.

All the qualities that had made me fall for him were showing.

Arrogant.

Egomanastic.

Territorial.

Brave.

Smart.

Cute.

Sam was all those things, and all those things combined had made me fall for him. Hard.

All his good traits and bad traits, too. I loved them all, no matter how much they annoyed or even hurt me.

I recalled the time Sam asked this new girl at our school to a date. I was heart broken when he kissed her right in front of me. During that, I walked out of the room, tears leaking from my eyes. I got into my Spidey suit and began patrol early.

Afterwards, Sam chased me all over the city, trying to talk to me. In the end, I just lied to him, telling him that I didn't want to annoy him and his date, so I just left. I forgave him for shooting me into a wall.

A few weeks later, he found out that she was cheating on him. Guess who was the only one that comforted him? Yep, that's right. Me. It was then, I realized, that I fell for him.

"Hellooo? Earth to Spider-Man? How is it up is space, Spidey?" Sam joked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I glared at him and whacked his shoulder, making him lose balance and fall off.

"Oww," He complained as he his the ground. I laughed.

"We weren't sitting that high, Sam," I said as I leaped down and helped him up.

"You like whacking me, don't you?" He asked, rubbing his back.

"Come on, bucket-head. Let's go check out this island," I suggested, lacing his finger into mine.

His smile returned and he ran forward, dragging me with him, laughing like we didn't have a care in the world.

I bit my lip so hard that I think that I drew blood. My chest burned with pain as I felt the Octobot's claws cut through my chest. I fell to my knees, my head swimming with pain.

The Octobot threw me into a tree, making my back flare with excruciating pain.

With the last bit of my strength, I shot and electric web at the robot, knocking out its circuits as the web hit.

I smiled to myself when I saw it crumble limply to the ground.

Black spots began to eat away at my vision.

"Oh, gods..." I hear Sam say as soon as he found me.

He gently pulled me into his lap, stroking my hair.

I saw his mouth move, but I heard no sounds. Nothing. Not even a single tweet.

The last thing I saw before going unconscious was Sam's concerned features.


	9. Chapter Nine: Sam

Why? Why did it have to be him? Couldn't it have been me? I thought as I gently lifted Peter off the ground.

Hot, salty tears leaked from my eyes and landed on his chest.

I should have been there to protect him, and yet, I wasn't. I promised him I'd protect him, and already, I had broken that promise.

I gently laid Peter down when we back to the cave.

I rushed over to the backpack and pulled out the small medical kit and another blanket.

I set the stuff down and removed the shirt part of Peter's body stocking. I blushed a deep read at how fit he was. He had a nice six pack.

Focus Sam! I scolded myself.

Five minutes later, I had managed to wrap up his injury and I wrapped a blanket around him.

I held his hand as I though.

Who would've thought that Peter and I would start dating. Well, they thought wrong.

I'm surprised that Danny didn't make a move before me. I mean I see the way he looks at Peter.

I looked down at him. I sighed as I saw he was still asleep.

After a ten minute wait, my mind started to wonder why I liked Peter. To tell the truth, I used to be a huge Spider-Man fan before he joined S.H.I.E.L.D.

I thought he was way older than me, but Fury told us otherwise.

I was overjoyed that he was a teen just like me.

After hearing his background history, I began to take a liking in him and by the time he took down Venom and the Goblin single-handedly, I had fallen completely in love with him.

When he admitted he liked me, I think my heart burst with joy. Then, he kissed me, almost making me my heart stop.

His lips were soft, so soft. His personality was kind and at the same time commanding. He knew how to have fun and when to be serious. Yep, Peter Parker is the example of a perfect hero, and yet another reason why I love him so much.

I'll protect you, Peter Parker. I swear to it.


	10. Chapter Ten: Spider-Man

Pain.

Darkness.

Then, suddenly a flicker of color.

A blue and gold blur.

A face, a familiar one in fact.

The blurring stops, revealing Sam's face.

An image appears, a horrifying one to be exact. I feel myself being pulled into the dream.

I lay on the floor, Sam stood towering over me, disgust clearly in his face.

The Goblin stood a mere few feet away, smiling.

I finally looked up at Sam. His eyes were… brown? No, no, no! There is something wrong here! Sam's eyes are green, not brown!

An excruciating jolt of pain filled my chest. What the heck is going on?!

Before I could find out, I was pulled out of the dream. For once in my life, I was speechless.

While I stared at the darkness that filled my vision, I calmed myself down.

I need to talk to Sam, right now, but why can't I open my eyes?

After about an hour- or least I think it was a hour- I finally managed to open my eyes.

When I finally did, I found green eyes staring at me.

"You're awake!" Sam squealed and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my head into his chest.

We stayed like that for about an hour. Eventually, my chest began to ache.

"Sam," I said, but I had a feeling that he wasn't listening.

"Sam, AIR!" I gasped six seconds later.

He pulled away and quickly apologised. I snuggled into the pillow and closed my eyes, trying to grasp the dream I had. What was it supposed to mean?

I look at Sam. He's biting his lip.

"Well, why don't you lie down with me?" I ask him, turning on my side so he could lay next to me.

"I don't want to irritate your injury," he said, looking to the entrance hole that I created.

I raise my hand to grip his check. I turn his head to me, making his eyes meet mine.

"Sam, I think that never in a million years would you hurt me," I said sincerely, pulling him towards me so that he was only a few centimeters away from my face.

"You'll never hurt me, Sam," I whispered, my eyes caught in his mesmerizing ones.

"Never-" he started, but I cut him off my kissing him. His lips were soft, they made me feel like the luckiest person on Earth.

I regretted it when I pulled away, saying, "Don't you dare finish that sentence, Sam Alexander."

Sam blinked once and smirked, his annoying yet cute expression making my knees week.

"And what if I dare?" he questioned me, grinning wolfishly. I felt my stomach drop.

He kissed me, this time breaking the kiss early. Looking at my eyes, he moved from his sitting Indian-Style to laying next to me.

I felt his lips press against mine as he pulled the blanket over the both of us.

"Well, no one is watching," I suggested. Sam smiled, catching the meaning of the words.

He kissed me softly, tangling his hand within my hair, making butterflies erupt in my stomach. I wrap my arm around his waist.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Nova

Peter snaked his hands around my waist while I continued to kiss him, not caring that the Goblin was on this island. Fury would so not approve of this. He would freak if this was happening in my room on the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier.

I think I could hear a boom in the distance, but right now, all that matters is the person laying next to me.

I break apart from him after an especially long kiss, both of us were panting for air, cause you know… SUPERHEROS NEED AIR TOO!

Peter snuggled into my chest, tangling our legs together. He smiled up at me, then he hit his forehead as if he forgot something.

"Stupid! I'm so stupid!" he said, jumping out of the makeshift bed and struggled to run to the small hole in the rockslide that we call our door. He shouldn't be calling himself an idiot, he should call me an idiot. Forgetting to close the hole. What kind of person that cares for the safety of his boyfriend does that? Apparently, I do that.

Once he got the hole sealed, he walked over and smiled at me, looking very relieved.

"Thank the gods that I saw that before we slept. Otherwise, we would have the Goblin kidnapping one of us," Peter said, laughing half-heartedly after.

I stood up and walked over to him. He seemed a bit distant so, I did the only thing that popped into my head at the moment. I kissed him, again.

Still in the kiss, I took a step back, taking Peter with me. Instantly, he had his hands around my waist, and I had one hand tangled in his hair, the other one around his waist. I kept taking steps back until we reached the bed. Regretfully, I broke the kiss, both of us inhaling large amounts of air.

"Wow. That was… wow," he stuttered between breaths. I sat on the "bed" and dragged Peter down with me too. He landed on the "bed" with a thump, glaring at me. I just smiled then pulled his arm and made him lay down next to me. He smiles and actually laughs.

"Tried, aren't we?" he asked, his laughter could be practically heard in the words. Now it was my turn to glare at him. He just smiles victoriously.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said. I smirked at him, getting an idea. I grabbed him and began to tickle him mercilessly.

"Oh gods!" Peter shouted through his fit of laughter.

"Sam! Mercy! Oh dear Zeus help me!" He said trying to wiggle out of my gripe, but I held him tight.

"SAM! WHAT MORE DO YOU NEED TO HEAR?! MERCY PLEASE!" he begged, making me laugh.

I thought about it for a second.

"SAM!" Peter screamed. I smirked wolfishly.

"What are willing to give me?" I asked.

"IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION! SAM! I BEG OF YOU! MERCY! PLEASE!" he yelped after I managed to tickle his stomach. I finally let go and I got a nice bruise on my cheek thanks to peter slapping me.

"Okay, I may have deserved that," I told him, rubbing my cheek.

"MAY have?!" Peter said in disbelief. "You totally deserved that!"

We glared at each other, then we burst into instantaneous laughter.

"My gods, we've been spending too much time with Ava," I said after managing to compose myself.

"No dip, Sherlock," he replied, bursting into another laughing fit, Peter joining in too.

After another few minutes of trying to compose ourselves, we finally calmed down and soon, we were wrapped around each other in the bed with the blanket over us.

"Hey Sam," Peter said, looking thoughtful.

"Yea?"

"How are we going to explain that we officially dating to the team?"

"I don't know, but we'll cross that path when it comes," I said, kissing Peter's forehead.

"Peter?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes, Sam?" he said, returning the smile.

"I love you," I said, cursing myself for being so gushy.

"I love you too," he replied, kissing my nose.

"Good night, Sam," he said, sounding sleepy.

"Night Peter," I said, yawning afterwards.

I closed my eyes, and for once in my life, I felt pure, true happiness being here with Peter.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Nova

I opened my eyes, feeling something warm pressed into my chest. I looked down to find Peter sleeping with his arms around me. I smiled and ran my hand through his soft brown hair.

Peter twitched a bit in his sleep, snuggling closer to me- not that I minded. I pressed my lips to his forehead, taking in his sent. Peter smiled, peaking one eye open. I keep my eyes closed, not caressing his hair anymore.

"I know your awake, Sam," he said silently. I frowned and opened my eyes.

"How did you know?" I said, annoyed that he 'woke' me up.

"I think I would know my boyfriend, Sam," he said matter of factually. I smiled when he said boyfriend. I made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Heck, every time Peter kissed me, he made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Hey Sam?" he started.

"Yea," I said, kissing his nose gently.

"Do you want to walk around and see if we can find our way off this island?" he asked me, curiously clearly in his eyes.

"Curious, aren't we?" I said, recalling last night.

"Maybe," Peter said, sitting up and yawning.

"Plus, I want to stretch my legs," he added after a second.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him down again, kissing his neck.

"I'd rather stay here with you," I purred. Peter laughed.

"Fine then Mr. Lazy. What do you what to talk about?" he said, staying in his current position. I thread my left hand through his hair.

"Alright, who do you think will begin dating on the team?" I asked while planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hmmm, I think Ava and... Danny," he said, turning around to be face to face with me.

"Possible," I replied, thinking.

"Just watch me be wrong and Luke and Danny will end up dating! Oh my gosh, that would be.. I don't even know how to describe it," Peter rambled, making me laugh.

"I don't need that mental image, Pete," I said, shaking my head jokingly. We stayed like this for a few minutes, possibly a few hours, me stroking his hair while Peter lay there smiling and kissing me every so often.

"You know when I woke up in your lap, I never thought I'd end up having you as my boyfriend. I'm gonna miss this place when we find a way off this island," Peter said almost sadly.

"Yea, I'm gonna miss this place too," I said, thinking about something.

"Sam," Peter said in a small voice.

"Yes?" I asked, worry in my voice.

"If I got attacked by an Octobot, doesn't that mean that Doc Ock is on this island too?" he said. I detected fear in his voice. I've never really played the role of comforting your boyfriend before.

"I don't know who's on this island, but I'm sure that with me around you'll be safe," I said, letting my pride take over for a bit. I felt my heart smile when he laughed.

"Sure, Sam," he said, burying his head into my chest. I hope my heart isn't beating too fast.

"Want to go for a walk on the beach for a while?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure," Peter said sleepily. He stood up and stretched, after he was done, I did the same. I picked up an extra blanket. We walked to the beach, holding hands.

When we found a nice, shady spot, I laid the blanket down. Peter gasped, making me jump in alarm.

"The sunset's beautiful," he commented, laying down on the blanket. I lay down next to him and pull his thin body into my chest. Kissing his neck, I let myself notice the sunset.

"Not as beautiful as I you," I told him, enjoying the moment.

I saw Peter blush and giggle a bit.

"You're adorable," I said, noticing Peter blush a deeper red.

I laughed at Peter's shocked expression.

"What? Do you think I can't be nice when I want to?" I asked him.

"I haven't heard you say a single nice thing about me since now," he admitted.

"Well, maybe I have to say nice things more often then," I replied.

"That'd be nice," Peter joked.

"Fine then, you're going to be the one to tell the team we're dating," I said seriously.

"What?! No! We're doing that together, Sam," he insisted. I laughed and kissed the back of his head.

"Yea, sure we are Web Head," I told him.

"Promise?" Peter said.

"Promise," I told him.

We both looked out the sunset, smiles on our face.


End file.
